The Diary of Riley Sinfeld
by BreeBree12345
Summary: Riley Sinfeld has known the Curtis's since she was born. She tags along with Ponyboy and Johnny on their 'trip' to Windrixville and may just change the outcome. Ponyboyxoc? Maybe. Should Dal and Johnny die? Review and tell me, yes or no?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Riley "Moneybags" Sinfeld has known the gang since she was born. Her terrible home-life has made her a shell of the person she once was. Could this no good hood (that rhymes) affect the outcome of this storybook ending. Well, I guess your just going to have to read and find out. Rated M so I don't get reported. REVIEW! OR I WILL KICK PONYBOY IN THE FACE!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!**

**Ponyboy-…Oh, God…**

**Me- Say the disclaimer.**

**Ponyboy- Ok. Emogurl12345 doesn't own the Outsiders book and/or Movie. Thank god.**

**Me- Whats was that?**

**Ponyboy- *Gulp* nothin'.**

**Me- That's what I thought. Ok andddd….ACTION!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Leaning up against one of the run-down houses in the neighborhood, I breathed in deeply. I took a swig of my coke before smashing the bottle again the side of the house. **

**I looked up at the sky, watching as the sun drifted higher into the sky.**

**I turned as I hear loud footsteps racing towards me. I could see the figure of Johnny heading towards me.**

**I sighed, pushing myself from the wall, looking at him curiously. **_**What's he doin' here?**_

**Stopping in front of me, he panted, trying to regain his breath.**

**Blinking I put my hand on his head.**

"**Whats got you runnin', Johnnycake?" I asked, trying to keep my voice emotionless.**

**He looked up at me after finally managing to catch his breath.**

**He looked down at his feet again.**

"**Nothin' much. You said I should never walk alone and if I did I was supposed to come find you." He replied, quietly.**

**I let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Good. I thought somethin' was wrong."**

**He shook his head. Walking to stand next to him, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I couldn't help but look down at him as he stared at the ground. He really did look like a lost puppy who's been neglected one too many times…or ten too many times. **

**His dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin all but added to the effect.**

**I, myself wasn't much of a looker myself. I had unruly, dark brown hair that reached my shoulder blades that I never seemed to tame. It was constantly everywhere, even when I brushed through it for an hour.**

**My eyes were my favorite feature on my body. They were this really light blue/silver. They sparkled brightly and I swear you could see them clearly even if there weren't any lights on.**

**I was pale, but not overly so and I was pretty tall, about two inches taller than Ponyboy, which made me around 5' 8" or 5'9". Heh, I just realized you probably have no idea who Ponyboy is. Or the rest of the gang for that matter.**

**Currently, we are in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'm a Greaser, or as Socs, which is short for Socials who are the rich kids, would say, Low-class white trash. Greasers usually have a tough life. Working too many jobs tryin' to make ends meet so they could put food on the table. **

**The Socs live are easy. They wear madras or sweater-vests, with khakis or flood pants. They think they're better than us just because they have money, which they love to flaunt by driving around in expensive Mustangs.**

**The 'gang' I'm in isn't really a gang, so to say. Its just what you call a group of Greaser friends around here. It consists of 8 people, including myself of course.**

**First there's Darry, the unofficial leader of our group. His full name is Darrel but we don't bother calling him that anymore. He's athletic and intelligent. He was the quarterback of his football team when he was in high school. He's 20 years old and dropped out of college so he could take care of his two younger brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy, ever since their parents died in a car crash about a year ago.**

**Next, there's Sodapop. He's got 'Movie-star looks'. The kind that makes you stop and look at him on the streets. He's happy-go-lucky and always smiling. He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's sixteen about to turn seventeen and the Peacemaker in his family.**

**Ponyboy is my best bud. He's got brown hair that's tinted with red and green-gray eyes. Though don't mention his eyes cause' he despises the green in them, preferring gray. He's a real sweetheart, drawing and watching sunsets. Unfortunately he's always got his head in the clouds which usually ends up in something bad happening. **

**Dallas Winston, or Dally, is the definition of hood. He's got brown hair and eyes, and if you asked me, he looks like an elf. He's tall with slightly tan skin and he's as hard as nails…you'll see what I mean. **

**Johnny Cade, Johnny-Cake or Johnny-Kid, is the pet of the group. He's always jumping at the slightest of things. Though I can't really blame the kid, a few months ago he was jumped by some Socs and they roughed him up pretty good. Poor things been scared of his own shadow since then. Its weird if you think about it. He's sixteen and I'm fifteen and I refer to him as a kid. But so does Pony, whose fourteen so I guess its not that bad.**

**Keith "Two-bit" Matthews is quite the chatter-box in the group. He's always got to have his two-bits in, hence the nickname. No one even calls him Keith anymore, even his mother slips up. He loves blondes, shop-lifting, Mickey Mouse and getting drunk. Always making wise-cracks that can have ya laughing yourself to tears….He's qiute the eightteen year old ain't he?**

**Steve Randle is not my favorite person in the world. He's Sodapop's best friend though so I don't say anything. He's got dark curly hair that looks….swirly. Bad choice of words but whatever. He's got real dark brown eyes and a ruff attitude. Again, not my favorite person in the world.**

**And lastly, there's me. Im fifteen with a drunk father who verbally and mentally abuses me, and then I've got a bitch mother who emotionally and physically abuses me. Kinda suckish if you ask me. Brownish-red hair, silver/blue eyes, and an attitude. I like to describe myself as…a female-Dallas. Except, I care for both Ponyboy AND Johnny, instead of just Johnny like he does. I'm not really a bitch like Dall is though. I usually just stay quiet but other times I can't help but break my own self-silence.**

**A scream interrupted my internal monologue on my life. My head snapped in the direction of the scream. It sounded like…**

"**Darry! Soda! Help!" the voice screamed. My eyes widened. **

**Ponyboy!**

**Johnny was frozen in his place. I forced him to look at me.**

"**Stay here." I said before taking of in a sprint.**

"**Shut him up already!" A gruff voice said. **

"**I'm gonna give you a haircut greaser. Y-" The bastard didn't get to finish his sentence as my foot made contact with his face. **

"**What the hell?!" Turning towards me, he wiped the blood off his lip. "Well, well, a girl coming to the rescue of a pitiful Greaser? How sad." He mocked.**

**I was mad, no, I was pissed. After all, Ponyboy is to me what Johnny is to Dally. **

"**Davis, Mark, Hold the kid. I'll take care of this slutbag." He said, a smile on his face.**

**He ran to me, holding a switch-blade in his hand. He went to grab my arm but I side-stepped, dropping to the ground before swiftly kicking his feet from under him. He fell to the ground with an umph.**

**I smirked, kicking his head so he didn't try to get up. I looked over at his buddies to see they were dropping Ponyboy to get to me. Before they did though, I gave Pony a look that clearly said **_**Get-Out-Of-Here-Before-I-Kill-You-Myself. **_**I took it he understood when he got up and started running towards his house. **

**Looking back at the two Socs I slugged one in the mouth before kicking the other in the stomach. Getting back up the ran towards their Mustang. Just as they opened the doors, I hear loud footsteps coming my way. I turned to see the gang running towards me. **

**Darry and Sodapop were looking over Pony as Steve, Two-bit, and Dally ran towards the Mustang. Wait Dally? **

**I looked over at Darry. "I thought Dall was in the cooler."I said, cocking my eyebrow.**

**He looked over at me and shrugged. "Guess not." Then he went back to lecturing Pony. Poor kid.**

**Walking over to them I kneeled down to Pony's height. **

"**You ok, kid?" I asked, concern evident in my voice but not my face.**

**He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, I just feel lousy."**

**I snickered. "Yeah, it ain't fun getting jumped is it?"**

**He looked at me like I was stupid. "No." **

**Darry looked back down at his brother. "What do you think you were doing Ponyboy? Walking home by youself. Why didn't you call for someone to pick you up." Darry asked a bit pissed. **

**Before Ponyboy answered, I spoke up. "He wasn't alone Dar, he was with me." I said cooly. I praised myself for being a good liar. It sure did come in handy at times. **

"**Is that so?" he asked, looking me in the eye. **

**So this is how its gonna be? Ok then. **

"**Yea. You know he's perfectly safe with me. Or do you doubt me?" I asked, not once flinching away from our staring contest.**

**I could see Ponyboy looking between the two of us nervously.**

**After a few more seconds, Darry smirked a little. "Nah, I trust ya." He turned back to Ponyboy. "Just try not to get jumped again." He said sternly.**

**Two-bit came up to us slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Aw, like he could help that Socs jump us every chance they get."**

**I glared at him. **

**He looked at me. "What?"**

"**Arm. Off. Now." I said cooly, still glaring. **

"**But I thought we had something going on between us Riley." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.**

**My glare turned fiercer. **

**He sighed and took his arm off me. "Your no fun."**

"**Shut it Two-shits." **

**He looked at me stubbornly. "What if I don't wanna."**

"**Then you wont ever be able to have kids."**

"**Oh yea? You wouldn't do that."**

**I rolled my eyes, before turning back to Ponyboy. After making sure he was alright, I turned and started walking towards 'home'. **

**Me- Review. Only lazy people don't review because they think its too hard to type if its good or bad. I mean really! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. Not the book and not the movie. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm self-conscious so I WILL discontinue if I don't have enough reviews. How am I supposed to know who likes it if no one reviews? Anyways….**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTI----RILEY GET YOUR ASS IN PLACE**

***mumbled sorry***

**ANDDD…..ACTION!**

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the streets of Tulsa, Riley looked around at her surroundings She was standing near a park bench in the park, waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny to come pick her up.

The three of them were going to meet up with Dally and head to the Nightly-Double. You know, one of those theatres that you can drive in with a car and watch the movie.

Sighing, she chugged the rest of her beer. Standing up from the bench, she paced for a little bit.

"Where in the hell are they?" she cursed under her breath.

She took a deep breath before taking out a cancer stick and lighting it, before tossing her empty beer bottle on the ground, effectively making it smash.

"Hey Riley! Rye!"

Turning around she saw an out of breath Ponyboy and Johnny, struggling to keep up with Pony's pace, heading her way.

She blinked, looking blankly over at their red faces.

'_Must of ran all the way here.' _She thought.

Narrowing her eyes, Riley looked at them. "What took you guys so damn long?"

Pony looked up at her. (OMG! Grey's anatomy is on! MUST WATCH!)

"Sorry bout' that. Darry wouldn't let me out of the house without hollering at me at least once." he said, looking down at his old, muddy sneakers.

Looking between the two of them, she sighed in defeat. It was just impossible to stay mad at them, no matter how hard she tried.

"I never could stay mad at the two of ya'll for too long anyways." Riley admitted, grinning. Although she meant for it to be a goofy kind-of smile, so she didn't understand the looks of horror that were thrown her way.

Silence.

Some more silence.

Even more silence.

So much silence it is even annoying the author.

…

And some more Silence.

"Um Riley?" Johnny asked, breaking the (annoying) silence.

Ok, now she was beyond confused. A bit hesitantly she answered. "Yeaaa?"

"Please, PLEASE, don't ever smile like that again." He pleaded. He looked like he was about to get down on his knees if it meant me never smiling again.

**(Riley's POV)**

I could barely hold back the grin that was pushing itself to show.

"Whyyy? Does it-" I paused for necessary dramatic affect. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, grinning evilly. "-scare you?" I finished, grinning for all I was worth.

Ponyboy was as white as a sheet and Johnny looked about ready to faint. Pony gulped heavily, which I could tell because it was funny to see his Adam's apple move. "N-No! Its just…" he trailed off, averting his eyes.

I let my grin turn into a smug smirk. I knew I wasn't known for smiling. In fact I haven't grinned that big since…ever. The last time I even let out a true smile was when I met the Curtis gang after getting kicked out of my own house (Fathers are so mean sometimes T.T). But besides that, I knew them seein' me smile after…I counted in my head…7 years must have scared them somethin' awful.

"I'll stop smiling so calm down. We're gonna be late." I said.

Even though my words comforted them a bit, they still seemed pretty shook up. I rolled my eyes. _'Boys.'_

Walking towards the place we were meetin' Dally at, I sorta(really) got a little(a lot) lost in my thoughts. I was thinking back to when Johnny had gotten jumped about four months ago. _If I had been with him, would he have gotten jumped? If I was with him, would I have been able to keep the Socs from hurting him to bad. Not that he would have gotten hurt at all if I had been there._ These thoughts weren't exactly putting me in a good mood.

Before I knew what was going on, we were walking up to Dally. He was leaning against a streetlight, lighting his cigarette with a match.

"Hey, what's goin' on Dal?" Johnny asked as Ponyboy slapped Dally on the back.

Pulling his cancer stick out of his mouth, he looked over at us.

"Sup." he said quickly, throwing the match on the ground. He took a long drag of his smoke. "We're early."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, coolly.

Dally looked around before answering. "Nothin' legal man, lets get out of here."

Of course, Dally being his perverted self stared walking down the side-walk, only to turn around to stare at some Soc girls backside as we walked past.

Rolling my eyes skyward, I slapped him on the back. "Keep on walkin', Lover-Boy."

I knew without looking that he was annoyed. I wasn't worried though. Knowing Dallas as long as I have sure did have its benefits. He wouldn't hurt me(even if I did deserve it half of the times.) Just because I basically just accused him of being able to have the oh-so-horrible emotion of love won't mean that he'll hit me. Nope. He'll just glare at me.

We made our way over to the Dingo, a small Greaser hangout. Well, actually it was a little fast-food diner sorta thing, but Socs wouldn't be caught dead goin' to this place. Pony leaned up against a light blue car, all of us just trying to pass the time.

"How ya doin' Joe?" I heard Pony talking to the Greaser in the car we were leaning on.

I wasn't payin' much attention to what was bein' said between them. I was too busy watchin' two guys (one of which I think is Tim Shepard! I'm not even kidding! I saw it in the movie!) having an argument. Not two seconds later there was an all out brawl between the two.

Dally, Ponyboy, Johnny, and I walked a little a ways from the fight, watching it apprehensively. Of course, it wasn't long until the cops showed up. Needless to say, we booked it out of there.

"Just as it was gettin' good." I muttered under my breath.

We started making our way to the DX, which is the gas station Sodapop and Steve work at. Sodapop for full-time and Steve for part-time.

Hey look Soda, here come the hobo's." Steve said.

"Hey Sodapop!" I said, giving him a one-armed hug. Not even I could have any hard feelings towards Soda, I didn't even try to pretend I did either.

"I don't got no money so-"Pony said.

Dally grabbed a broken wind-shield wiper from on top of the gas pump. "Anyone wanna buy a wind-shield wiper?" he asked.

Steve made a grab for the broken piece of plastic. "Come on Dally.", He said, grabbing it from his hand.

Shaking his head, Soda turned towards Steve. "Give em' some money, Steve."

After Pony had money(not like we're going to pay to get in. I mean, who does that?)we started walking down the street again.

"So what's the movie about?" Johnny asked.

Dally put his arm around Johnny's neck, pretending to hit him.

"Ow Dallas." Johnny muttered, rubbing his neck.

I rolled my eyes. Dally really could make an ass of himself.

Looking back at Dally, Johnny asked again, "huh?"

Shaking his head Dally answered, "I don't know Johnny. One of those beach movies. You know they put out all kinds of-" he didn't finish his sentence. I looked over at him. He was looking in a bakery window at on of the female employees. Pfft. Figures.

Walking around the corner, we saw three little Greaser kids playin' with cards.

Dally walked over to them with us following behind.

"Hey, did I say you could play on my grass? He asked.

The kids looked at each other. Dally must have thought it was out of fear because a smirk was on his face, but if you ask me (which you won't) it was more of a 'what-the-hell' look more than fear.

"Then what are you doin' here?" Dally asked them.

None of them answered.

Dally put on his 'mean look'. "Give me those cards, will ya?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Picking up the cards, the kids handed them to him.

'_Smart.'_ I thought. _It's better than to question im'._

Shuffling them in his hands, Dally looked down at them.

"Guys ever play 52 pick up?" Dal asked.

The kids looked anywhere but at him, mumbling signs of approval under their breaths.

"What?" Dally paused. "Hey now don't get wise." After another pause he continued. "I don't like little kids-"I snorted softly. That was an understatement. "-I just." He stopped again, flicking all the cards, causing them to go everywhere. If only he knew how stupid he looked right at that moment. Looking at the 'future greasers' Dally yelled "Get out of here or I'll kill you!" before chasing after them, me, Johnny, and Pony running after him. Stopping half way into the field, we looked at each other. Pony and I were the only ones not panting. It probably has to do with Ponyboy bein' on the track teem in school while I had to learn at a young age how to get away from my parents, which takes a lot of thinking and stamina. For drunken bastards, my parents were pretty damn fast even when they weren't sobered up.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "The sky's getting dark. Let's head on over." I said, looking over at them for their opinion. They nodded their heads and we all started towards the Nightly Double.

I looked back up at the darkening sky.

_Why do I have the feeling tonight's not going to go as planned._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_I would like it ver much if you review. I will throw cookies at you if you don't….but the thing is…the cookies *dramatic pause* are…BURNT! MUWAHAHA!_


	3. Chapter 3

Now, Normally I would have killed him. But this is Dally we're talking about. Oops, you have no idea what's going on, do you? Well currently I'm sitting at the Drive-in trying to blissfully ignore everything around me.

3 words. It's not working. At first, it was fun. Now he crossed the line.

I stood. "Hey Fuck-head! Leave Ms. Soc alone, will ya?"

Dally turned to me. Now do you understand? Good ole' Dal was messing around with Merry or Cherry or- Oh fuck it! I can't remember. Anyways, I was getting sick of it, so here I am. Challenging the 2nd most terrifying hood in all of Tulsa, Oklahoma. You would think I was scared shitless, but I wasn't. Seeing as I beat Dally in being the toughest JD, I could do whatever I wanted, when I wanted. I always got my way.

"What did you say to me?" Dally asked, glaring.

I stared right back. "You heard me. Go slash Tim's tires or somethin', will ya?" I asked, bored.

Standing, he said, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Then he walked away like the ill' pussy he is. Nah! I'm just kidding. Dallas is anything but a coward, and I know one when I see me'.

Sitting back down, I tried to enjoy the movie. Keyword: tried. It was kinda hard when you have 4 pairs of eyes staring at you.

I turned to Pony, Johnny, and the Soc bitches. "What?" I snarled.

Pony's eyes widened. "It's just…you know no one ever talked to Dally like that." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Now, I knew Ponyboy basically worshipped the ground I walked on, (it's like a second Johnny) but this went a bit too far.

"Yea I know that," I turned back towards the movie screen, "But he doesn't scare me. He just gets all pissy around me cause' I beat him as the #1 hood." I still grinned every time I said that. It made me feel just a bit superior to Dally. Turning back to them, I saw that they were talking to the Socy gals so I decided to make my escape. I carefully walked away, trying not to alarm anyone. Walking past Ponyboy, I saw he was shivering a bit.

I rolled my eyes. _Always has his head in the clouds. No wonder Darry is always worryin'._ I slipped my black leather jacket around his shoulders before walking off. _They'll be okay without me. If only for just a little bit. _

Ponyboy's POV

Listening to what the soc, Cherry, was talking about, I almost didn't notice the jacket placed over my shoulders. I blinked. Looking down, I saw Riley beloved leather jacket caressing my shoulders. Turning around, I saw Riley walking toward the hole in the fence.

I smiled to myself as I sniffed her jacket. _Riley._


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! So chapter 4 is finally here! I am going to make this chapter the longest I have ever written! No matter how long it takes! =) **

**I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own this fanfic, so SUCK IT! (not really) **

**Riley Sinfeld is inspired by Shailene Woodley. You can find a pic of Riley on my profile. =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Walking out of the Drive-in, I shivered. Dang kid had to forget a jacket. **

**I sighed."What am I going to do with you, Pony?" I mumbled.**

**Looking down at the ground, I continued to walk. To where? I don't know. Just somewhere. It wasn't long before I found myself in the park. I sat on one of the old swings and pushed from the ground. On the swings, I felt like I was a child again. When my life was perfect and I felt that nothing could go wrong. That is, until my mom died.**

**Flashback**

**A small nine year old girl laughed as she ran outside into the shining sun. She was to help her mother collect flowers to show her daddy. **

**Skipping, the child made her way to her mother's private garden. She could get there with her eyes closed. She had a keen sense of smell and hearing, but her eyesight sucked. The only reason she didn't get glasses is she could see what was in front of her, but not from a distance.**

**The girl's thoughts were interrupted when a scream came from the house. **

"**HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HE-!" That was all anyone could hear for it had been cut off.**

**The girl's eyes widened as she took off at a run for the door. She grasped the handle and yanked the front door open, almost falling backwards in the process. **

"**Mommy! Mommy!" she called. **

**A gasp was heard. "No! Riley-baby! Get out of here! Please!" **

**Riley didn't listen. She continued to cry out for the elder woman.**

"**Mama! Where are you?" **

**Opening her mother's bedroom door, she saw her mother being held by her neck. Riley's eyes followed the hand with her eyes, then looked to see who was hurting her mother.**

**Tears fell from her eyes. "Daddy? W-what are you doing? Daddy, Stop!" She ran at her dad, trying to get him to release his grip from her mothers throat.**

**Before she could reach her mothers side, she was roughly kicked into a wall. She fell to the ground roughly. Trying to open her eyes, the tears came harder. Her mother was once again screaming. **

"**How could you do that to your own daughter?! You're a monster! Rye-Rye are you alright baby? Talk to momma." She gasped out.**

"**M-mommy, it hurts. R-really bad!"she cried.**

**Getting up from against the wall, Riley turned her head towards her father. Normally, she would be able to see that far away, but she was surprised that her vision was now crystal clear. She blinked, the tears now forgotten. **

**Once again torn from her thoughts, another scream sounded through the air. Riley turned and saw her father with a…knife. He was coming towards her. "D-daddy?" Looking through the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood, gasping for air as blood flowed freely from an open wound on her stomach.**

"**NO! Momma! Are you alright?! Daddy, help her! She's bleeding! Ple-"She couldn't speak anymore. She was in shock. It wasn't from seeing her mother dying on the ground, but from what her father had just done. **

**Her father, her own flesh and blood, had just stabbed her.**

**End Flashback**

**I had just noticed that I was rubbing the scar on my stomach as I sat on the swing. The feeling of steel cutting into my stomach… I shivered. That event had changed my life entirely. I wasn't the carefree child with loving parents anymore. I was a scarred child with no mother, a father in jail, and a brother who had disappeared. No one knew where he was when the incident occurred, and no one knows where he is now.**

**Rubbing my arms, I tried to forget what had happened in the past. It's what made me so hard and uncaring. The only reason I actually tried to not get caught when I did something illegal is because if I went to jail, I knew I would be sleeping in the same place my father slept. The same place he ate. The same place he ended up after killing my mother.**

**I clenched my fists. If I had gotten in the house sooner, I could have stopped him. But I didn't. I am forced to carry this burden on my shoulders for all eternity. **

**Standing up, I looked around the park. **

"**How long had I been sitting here?" I thought. **

**I started walking towards the Curtis house; I was going to crash in the lot today. I had to tell them or they might get worried. It was weird. Although I'm tougher than Dallas, quieter than Johnny, dreamier than Pony, and more of a car mechanic than Steve, they always seemed to worry if I didn't tell them where I was going.**

**I made my way to the front door, still wondering what time it was. It couldn't be too late if I could still hear Darry yelling at Ponyboy.**

**Wait. Oh jeez, not again. Rolling my eyes, I opened the front door quietly before peeking around it. Soda was standing near Ponyboy as Darry was yelling at him. I winced. Darry sounded just like Johnny's dad with the way he was yelling.**

**I slipped in and leaned against the door, not wanting to get in the middle of a family-related issue.**

**Listening to the conversation, I caught more than just bits-and-pieces. I really wish I had just walked to the lot without telling anyone.**

"**You what?" Darry asked, loudly.**

"**I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot." Pony answered, walking into the bathroom. Darry pushed it open not even a second later.**

"**Hey! And I can't even call the cops cause' the two of you would be thrown into a boys home so fast it would make your head spin." Darry said, Soda coming up behind him.**

"**Come on Pony lets go to bed now." Soda said.**

**But Pony wasn't having it. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at Darry. "Look, I said I didn't mean to."**

"**I didn't mean to, I forgot. That's all I ever hear from you." Darry yelled.**

"**Come on Darry! He-"Soda tried to say.**

"**Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him, you hear me?!" Darry screamed, pointing at Soda. **

**I blinked. Well, this is new. Darry never yells at Soda. Maybe I should try to-**

"**Don't you yell at him!" Pony screamed at Darry.**

**Next thing I know, Darry slaps Pony across the room. "My god."I whispered. Damn it. I knew I should have stopped it sooner. I moved out of the way as Pony opened the front door. I look at Darry with a bewildered look on my face before Pony grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.**

"**Ponyboy! I-I didn't mean to! Riley! You have to understand!" Darry called, but we kept running. Ok, actually Ponyboy was running and I was being dragged, but whatever.**

"**P-ponyboy! Jesus, What the hell happened back there?!" I yelled.**

**He just pulled harder and ran faster. My eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates. I finally gave in and started running alongside him.**

**I probably felt exactly like him at the moment. Scared, shocked, and just wanting to sit and cry. I knew because I was like Darry's own daughter. He told me that himself. I met him when I was nine and Im almost seventeen now. He was thirteen when I first met him and after he figured out what I had gone through, he took care of me like any overprotective father would.**

**Before long, we were at the park, dragging Johnny along with us.**

"**T-take it easy, Pony. You'll be alright man. Just cool it man." Johnny panted out. By now, Ponyboy was crying.**

"**Do you have a cigarette Johnny? I'm scared to death." Pony managed to say.**

"**Don't be man, your scaring me." Johnny said, pulling a cigarette and a lighter out of his jeans pocket.**

**After pulling out a lighter, Johnny looked up at Ponyboy. "What happened?" **

**Pony took a deep breath, grabbing the cigarette. "Darry hit me. We used to get along just fine till mom and dad died and now he can't stand me." I noticed he, again, didn't have his jacket. I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing I picked it up at the lot when we got Johnny.**

**Sighing, I placed my arm around his shoulders. He was shivering but I don't think it was from the cold this time. I pulled him closer to me as he told Johnny everything. I was about an inch taller than him, making me about 5'6" or 5'7". He was lighting a cigarette as Johnny handed me one before replying. **

"**I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me. Least he know I'm there." Johnny said.**

**I put my cancer stick in my mouth as Ponyboy lit it for me. I couldn't do it myself. I was holding him just in case he collapsed from shock.**

**Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Pony looked at us. "Come on lets walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go back."**

**I sighed and nodded my head.**

**Johnny answered, "Yeah, alright."**

**As we walked into the park, Johnny looked up at Ponyboy. "Ain't you about to freeze to death?"**

"**It ain't a whoopin'." Pony answered. Poor kid.**

**We made our way to the jungle gym, planning to sit on it and smoke.**

**I looked as I heard a car motor. A blue mustang was circling around the park. Pony and Johnny didn't seem to notice.**

"**Shit." I cursed under my breath.**

**Since my arm was still around Pony so I could keep him warm without having to take off my jacket, he heard me.**

**He looked slightly up at me as I glared in front of me.**

"**What's wrong, Rye?" He asked me.**

**I looked down at him sadly. "I don't mean to worry you two, especially you Johnny, but a blue Mustang is tailing us. Just as I expected, Johnny's eyes widened. I probably said this before, but I think I'll say it again, a few months back, Johnny was jumped by some Socs and was left half-dead in an alley. Luckily, the gang found im'. He said he remembered a Soc with lots of rings and a blue Mustang.**

**Ever since then, Each time a blue Mustang passes, Johnny freezes up and either hides behind me or Dally. **

**Johnny began to hyperventilate as the Socs got out of their car. "Calm the fuck down, Johnny. You ain't going to get hurt." I said, emotionlessly. He looked up at me, shocked.**

**I jumped down from the jungle gym, smirking as I stuffed my hands into my jacket's pockets.**

"**Well, well, well. What do you guys know," The supposed leader said. **

**Pony turned to Johnny and whispered, "Drunk."**

**My eyes narrowed. Just wonderful. I looked at the leader who was playing with a ring in his hand. There were a numerous number of them on his fingers. I full out glared. So this is the guy who beat up Johnny. It will be a blessing if he comes out alive. I'll laugh if Johnny is the one to kill him. That would be just plain ironic.**

"**Greasers who uh," he looked around a bit. "Tried to pick up our women." **

**I looked up at Ponyboy and Johnny, confusion flitting across my face.**

**I knew both Pony and Johnny could see the 'What-the-hell-did-you-guys-do?' look.**

**I turned towards my two friends. **

"**I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens?" I asked with no emotion. **

**Pony fiddled with his fingers as Johnny shrugged kind of sheepishly.**

**I slapped my forehead, running my hand down my face before turning back around towards the Socs. One of them seemed to realize who I was through his drunken stupor because his face was one of horror. I squinted. Oh yea! I jumped this kid and stole his mustang and his wallet. Grinning I looked at him.**

"**Hey. I remember you!" I said, my grin still etched onto my face. His Soc-y friends turned to look at him, a bit curious and confused. **

"**S-she's the one who jumped me!" He said looking at his friends, his eyes wide, "Y-you almost f-fucking killed me." Now everyone was looking at me. I just grinned and shrugged before looking up at the sky.**

"**Yeaaa." I said, wistfully. "You had one nice car."**

**The guy fainted. I blinked a few times. "What a wimp." I said seriously.**

**Ponyboy sweat dropped.**

"**Uh, Rye, It's not really the time." He mumbled.**

**I blinked a few times before looking at the Socs. "Oh yea… Forgot about them."**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Ok! So! While I was writing this, I checked my reviews. In the last hour, I got five more reviews! I was like o.0 OMG! Ok so the pole for Riley's life is:_

_Live- 2_

_Die- 1_

_I also got some awesome comments for nicknames. Like Flower Power and Minnie Mouse XD. I love both of them lol! The pole will end when…Idk. Whichever chapter has the cop scene thing. Oh! And yes I know Riley is a bit of a Mary-Sue. Im actually kind of into that stuff. If you imagine yourself as that character, its pretty fricken awesome. I will try to tone it down a bit though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Love ya! 3333_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all! The poll for Riley's life or death situation is currently at Live- 3 Die- 1_

_There is still some time to vote. I think around two or three chapters till the end =D.. I'm excited that I'm actually going to finally finish a story! YAY! Oh, and there were two suggestions for nicknames. One was Flower Power which a reviewer 'Janea' posted. I think its good. Like a nickname Dally could call her. I was cracking up when you wrote that! _

_There was also another nickname. Minnie Mouse. That is an awesome one. I agree with Two-bit calling her that! So I will be using those nicknames! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing, everyone!_

_Now that I'm done boring you, let's start this chapter!_

Chapter 5

I turned to face the Socs. There were five of them. Now, normally I would be able to beat about two, MAYBE three but five was a bit much. Especially when I knew Pony and Johnny couldn't hurt a fly. Well, Pony couldn't. I don't really know bout' Johnny.

"So, what do you want anyways?"

The 'leader' shrugged his shoulders, stumbling towards me. "Some revenge maybe. A good beating will suffice." He slurred.

I was pissed. There was no way in hell these drunken assholes were coming near us.

Before I could say anything though, Johnny spoke up.

"Hey, you better watch it! You're outta your territory!" He said. You could tell by the way his voice shook that he was scared. So was I. I was always scared when someone from my 'family' was threatened; I knew, those threats were real and could easily happen.

"No pal. You better watch it." One of the Socs answered. I think his name was Randy or something like that.

It was silent for a while before Johnny and Pony boy got down from the jungle gym.

We just stood there, staring one another down.

Finally, the leader Soc spoke. "You guys know what greasers are? White trash with long greasy hair."

I couldn't believe what that Soc bastard just said. If anything, he's the white trash!

He splashed us with whatever the hell was in the flask he was drinking from.

Ponyboy looked at them with a sort of cautious look before replying. "You know what a Soc is?"

The leader looked at him, almost smugly. "What?"

I could have sworn that for just a second there, there was a defiant gleam in Pony's gray-green eyes.

"White trash with Mustangs and Madras."

My eyes widened. He didn't just…

"Get em'!" One of the Socs yelled.

Before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground getting kicked relentlessly. I snapped out of my stupor and managed to stand. From what I could see, Johnny was kicked down and three Socs were by the fountain, the other two trying to hold me down. Wait, where was Ponyboy.

Just as I thought that, something came from under the water in the fountain gasping for air before being pushed back in. Ponyboy! Oh god no!

I managed to get up again. I looked at the two Socs trying to grab hold of me. But I wasn't about to let my most precious person die. No way in hell. I grabbed one of the Socs and kneed him in the stomach before punching the other in the jaw. I tripped and hit the ground. I stumbled back to my feet just in time to… t-to see Johnny stab one of the Socs?

"Run! Get outta here!" The Soc I punched screamed.

I fell to my knees, my eyes even wider than before. What in the hell had just happened? Johnny would never…I realized I was going into a state of shock. I shook my head, before hesitantly getting up. I slowly made my way over to where Johnny was pulling Pony out of the fountain.

"J-johnny?" Fuck. I never stutter. Well, atleast not out loud. I always had to be strong. Always.

I pulled Johnny into a one-armed hug before laying Pony into my lap.

Johnny looked at me, his face pale and his eyes wide. "I-…I killed that boy, didn't I? Oh god! I didn't mean to but…he was drowning Ponyboy and then they were gonna beat me up! You have to believe me Riley!"

I looked in his eyes and smiled a bit. "It's alright Johnny. I saw what happened. I saw everything…" my voice trailed off as I looked down at Pony who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"R-riley? Johnny?" I helped him sit up. "what happened?"

I saw Johnny freeze up. "I killed him. I killed that boy." He looked over at Pony, shaking. "Killed him." He whispered.

I saw Ponyboy look over at the body of the Soc with the rings. He was lying in a pool of water and blood, a stab wound in his back, still leaking blood.

"Johnny I think I'm gonna be sick." Ponyboy said.

"Go ahead man. I ain't" he took a shuddering breath, "I ain't gonna look at ya."

I quickly rushed Pony over to the merry-go-round, holding back his wet, ungreased hair from his face as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Johnny walked over to us. "Pony you alright?" he called, still shaken up.

Ponyboy sat on the Merry-go-round as he rubbed his arms. "You really did kill him, didn't ya Johnny?"

Johnny looked behing him at the body before staring at his fidgeting hands. "Yea."…I had to. They were drowning you" he got down on his knees and started to clean of his blade with grass. "They were going to kill you. Then they were gonna beat me up."

Ponyboy looked about ready to cry. "What happened to the other guys?" he asked.

"H-huh?...They- they all ran. They all ran off when I stabbed him." He took a deep, calm breath as he tried to keep himself from crying himself.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves walking up the porch of Buck's. Buck was an ugly guy with barely any teeth. There was always a party going on there. Dally had a room there that he used and that was the best place to look for him.

Both Pony and Johnny were shivering behind me as I knocked on the door. I looked at Pony from the corner of my eye. I turned towards him and placed my leather jacket around his shoulders again. "Don't lose it kid." Looking over my shoulder as the door opened, I saw Buck.

"What do you guys want?" he asked kinda bored sounding.

"Dally. W-we gotta see Dally." Johnny said, looking around a bit nervously.

"…he's busy." Buck answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go get him Buck or else I won't come and buy a beer anymore."

I almost laughed when he squinted. "Riley? That you?"

"Yea, now go get Dally. I don't care if he's bedding some skinny girl at the moment."

Buck just nodded before closing the door.

Johnny looked at Ponyboy and the two of them headed over to the window to see inside. I rolled my eyes skyward. I walked over to them and looked inside myself. Buck and a shirtless Dally were heading towards the door. We scrambled back. When the door opened, Dally looked more than a bit surprised to see us there.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Johnny killed a Soc." Pony slipped out.

Dally blinked before looking at Johnny.

"What?" he asked. "Alright. We got a few minutes. Go"

Johnny looked up at him. "We figured you could get us out of this if anyone could Dal. I'm sorry to get you away from the party and all Dal but I just don't know what to do."

Dally leaned against the door. "Ah I was just uh, just trying to get some sleep. I got in a fight with Shepard tonight. Wait a minute. Let me see what I could do about this mess. Get in here." He pulled us inside.

Pushing us inside he led us towards the stairs. "Ponyboy are you wet?"

"Yea, I'm okay." He answered.

Pony was just about to walk into the pool hall before Dally pulled him. "Hey, hey come one Pony. You'll die of pneumonia before the cops get to you."

We made our way into Dally's room. I had been into this kind of shit before but it never had anything to do with me or anyone I knew being the killers. Just friends that died by the hands of them.

"Hey stupid, would you take that sweatshirt off already?" Dally asked Ponyboy. "You'll freeze to death."

Pomy started wiping himself off with a towel while I sat next to him staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey, I wish I had a weed now." Johnny said. I looked over at him before pulling one out of my pocket and handing it to him. I dug around in my leather jacket for the lighter.

Dally handed Johnny a gun. "Here." Dally said. "Don't point the thing at me, will ya? It's loaded. Come on."

Dally started counting some money before handing it to me. "Here you go its fifty bucks. Look, I'm not itching to be the one to tell your big brother about this and get my head kicked in."

Pony looked up at him. "Then don't tell him!"

I slid my arm around his shoulders, patting his back.

Dally sighed and handed him a blue and white plaid long-sleeved shirt. "Here, it's Buck's. It's a little big on ya but it's dry."

Ponyboy slipped it on as Dally pulled Johnny closer to him. "Take the 3:15 train to Windrixville. It's a frat. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back so you don't have to worry about water. Get a week's supply of food as soon as you get there in the morning before the story gets out. Then don't as much as stick your noses out the door, am I clear?"

Johnny and Pony nodded as I looked at him. "Ya sure this will work, Dal?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Positive."

I nodded.

"I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's cool." Dally muttered.

Pony was still shaking. "Hey relax Pony, come on." Dally said, sounding a bit sympathetic. "Man, I thought New York was the only place I'd wind up in a murder wrap. Jesus Christ." I nodded in agreement with him.

"So true." I stated.

Before long Pony, Johnny, and I were hopping into a frat. We hid in a dark corner as two engineers looked to see if anyone was 'hitching a ride'.

When they walked away, we all sat down.

By the time morning came, Johnny and Pony were asleep in my lap. We were passing through Windrixville, which meant we had to jump off. "Pony! Johnny! Get up! We don't want to miss our stop!" I yelled already in the process of jumping out of the slow moving train. They scrambled up and jumped out, land a few feet away from me.

Before we knew it, we were standing on a little slope, looking around helplessly, trying to find where to go. Johnny and I saw a farmer mowing the fields so we forced Ponyboy to go ask for directions. It was rather funny seeing Ponyboy have to act like a farm boy. I couldn't stop laughing it was so funny.

Finally knowing where to go, we made our way up a steep mountain like thing…I mean it didn't really look like a fucking mountain.

"Hey, hurry up Riley! You lagging behind!"

I blinked before coming back to reality. "Whoops. Sorry, I was just thinking about the mountain."

Johnny and Pony stopped and looked at me weirdly.

I shrugged. "Think what you want but I'm only speaking the truth."

I hurried ahead of them but from the corner of my eye, I could see them look at each other and shrug.

About 2 minutes of climbing later…

"Oh my god! How much longer? We've been climbing for about an hour."

Ponyboy looked at me. "Rye, we've only been climbing for like, three minutes."

…

"Oh."

Fortunately, the church was right up ahead. Grinning my stupid grin, I full out sprinted toward it and laughed. "Yes! Finally! Thank you! There really is a god!" I screamed, kissing the ground.

Johnny's POV

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Ponyboy. He just shrugged at me.

"It's probably just over-exertion." I stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"We were only climbing for five minutes. And, it's barely even a mountain."

…

"Oh. Maybe it's just her then." He shrugged walking off.

I looked up at the sky. "Am I sane?"

Riley looked at me from the church.

"Nope!"

Yay! I hope you like it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I have to do.

Skippity Skippity Skippity! CRAP! Floor! Owwwww…


	6. Chapter 6

LOL! Heyy all of you fanfic readers! Whether you be young, old, skinny, bald, it don't matter! Ok, So I was going to wait till tomorrow or maybe later tonight to write this chapter. But iluvthe80's totally inspired me to write another with their review. Yea I know, your probably wondering, 'how do you get inspire by a review?'. Honestly, I have no clue but I knew that I was. Anywayyyysssss, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a…church?

The events of the previous night flashed through my mind. The fight, the park, the Socs. Everything. I sighed. This must be karma. Wasn't it just last night that even Dally or I would have burst out laughing if someone asked us if Johnny would ever kill someone?

I shook my head trying to keep away from those thoughts. I knew Johnny didn't mean to. He was just scared.

I finally managed to get my lazy ass of the floor. I remembered that we had to get some supplies before the story got out. I shrugged to myself. I could go alone. Before I left, I wrote a note in the dirt next to Pony and Johnny. _Went to get supplies. –Rye_

Before I could get outside the church, I grabbed my leather jacket. I had taken it back from Pony the night before so I could have a pillow. It was goddamn freezing now. I placed it across both Pony and Johnny before jumping out the broken window.

I should really just give the jacket to Pony. He somehow always gets his hands on it. I looked down as I walked, just in case anyone from Tulsa had came down here and recognized me. That would suck.

I looked around as I walked down the streets. There really wasn't anything exciting on. Well, except for two old guys playing checkers. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. I rolled my eyes. Old people. What weirdo's.

Looking around I found a small general store on the corner. I rushed inside so I could get back to the church as soon as possible.

Walking down the aisles, I grabbed a cardboard box so I wouldn't have to carry everything in my arms.

I grabbed everything we would need. Peanut butter, baloney, bread, lots of cigarettes, razor, gum, some books, and some cokes. As I made my way down to the register, something caught my eye. Peroxide and a pair of scissors. I tilted my head. Well we did need to look different. I wasn't surprised when I saw all different colors of hair dye next to it. I smirked and grabbed an auburn die. Perfect.

Ponyboy's POV

When I woke up, I felt warmer then I had last night. I looked curiously down at the slim but warm leather jacket laying across me. It was obviously Riley's but, why would she care if I was warm or not? I shook my head. It didn't really matter. It was eerily quiet in the room as I looked around. Johnny and Riley were gone.

I started to panic. "Johnny? Riley?" I looked around me. Finally, a pile of dirt caught my eye. It read '_Went to get supplies. –Rye' _and another one right next to it read, '_Out back.' –J.C. _I sighed in relief. I thought they had abandoned me.

Slowly, I got up before making my way to the back of the church. I spotted Johnny sitting by the pump, washing his face.

Walking over to him I sat down. "Hey Johnny."

He looked up startled. He must not have heard me come outside.

Watching the sunrise, I thought of one of my favorite poems by Robert Frost.

"That was beautiful Pony. I don't think I've ever seen a sunrise before this." Johnny told me.

I looked at him.

"Nature's first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief.

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

Riley's POV

When I walked up the hill, I saw Johnny and Ponyboy talking out back. I tilted my head. I was insanely curious about what they were talking about. When I walked closer, I caught a piece of their conversation.

Well, actually I caught a part of the poem.

Nothing gold can stay.

I wonder what that meant. I was confused. For some reason, I think I'm going to find out. I shook my head.

Ponyboy looked at me from over his shoulder. When he saw me he smiled. "Hey Riley! What did ya get?" he asked, curiously. I laughed as I set down the box.

"Just some things we need to survive." I said. I almost laughed out loud when Ponyboy saw the peroxide. Well, ok. Maybe I did laugh… But only a little bit.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-your scared your hair won't g-grow b-b-ba- BWAHAHAHAHAHAA, back?!?"

Ok…So maybe I laughed a lot.

Even from a distance I bet you could see Pony's ears turn red.

"I-it's not that. I just don't want ya touching my hair is all." He mumbled.

I giggled under my breath. "Well, too bad. I'm changing my hair too."

Johnny and Pony looked at me stunned. A few seconds went by. I looked between the two of them. I huffed angrily. "What?"

Johnny was the first to answer." Oh uh nothing it's just…well, you hate when people even come near your hair, let alone dye it."

I shrugged it off. "yea, yea whatever." Grabbing my switchblade, I turned towards Pony and motioned him over with my finger as I grinned. "Come here Ponyboy. It's not going to hurt." I almost laughed when he made his way over to me. He sat on a stool as I held the blade to his hair. I motioned for Johnny to hold him down. "Not much anyways."

That was not a good idea. Ponyboy started struggling as if he was going to get killed. "Jesus! Calm down Pony! I was only kidding!" I yelled, grabbing the scissors from my pocket. "I'm not actually going to use the switchblade. That would be idiotic. Cool yes, but idiotic." I said. When he finally managed to calm down, I started cutting his hair. Not too short because I knew that with each piece I cut off, it was like I was hurting his pride.

After finally cutting and bleaching his, I handed a broken mirror I found in the church. He took a puff of his cigarette, staring blankly at his reflection.

"Oh yeah. This hair makes me look tuff." He said, sarcastically. I just shrugged at him.

"At least it will grow back." I reassured him. He rolled his eyes before looking out at the lake. I sighed and grabbed the auburn hair dye before walking over to the pump. I'm so sorry beautiful locks. And with that, I cut my mid-back length brown hair to just above my shoulders. After that, I washed the hair dye out and put some peroxide in some parts. It actually looked real tuff. Auburn hair with some really light natural looking highlights.

This marked a milestone in my book.

The next few days went by with little to no excitement. All we did was play poker for cigarettes, smoke, read books, and sleep. All in all, even though we were wanted by the cops, I couldn't help but be bored.

Finally, Dally came for a little visit. Man, was I ecstatic. I was sort of like Sodapop in that way. I couldn't stay in one place for too long or I'll get fidgety. Other than that, we didn't have much in common but we were still buds.

When Dally arrived, we were sleeping. It wasn't really pleasant waking up to an elfish face hovering above your own. He brought us to Dairy Queen for something to eat besides baloney. I was sure that after this 'trip' I was never going to eat baloney again. At the DQ, we were sitting in Buck Merril's T-bird which he let Dally borrow, eating our food as if it was the last we would get for weeks. It was then that Johnny said something that shocked all of us.

"We're turning ourselves in."

We probably looked like a bunch of retards. Pony almost lost grip of his food again, Dally looked like he had been slapped, and my eyes were probably wider than the fight with the Socs.

Dally looked positively stunned. "I'm sorry. What?"

Johnny looked up at him. "We're gonna turn ourselves in. My record's clean and Cherry, Pony, and Riley can all testify it as self-defense. Nothings gonna happen."

After Dally finished lecturing Johnny about whatever (I really wasn't listening.), we started driving back to the church to get our stuff. I'm surprised anyone survived when Dally drove. *Shivers* You don't even want to know. Trust me.

On the way back, I was lost in though. 'What had I done with that cigarette I had before we left the church?' A few seconds after that thought, I smelled smoke. I looked up and saw the church. It was on fire!

Oh god. So that's where I put it.

Next Chapter: The fire!

Sneak peek!

"**P-Ponyboy?! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.**

"**Going to get Johnny!" he said, turning towards the window.**

**I pulled him by the arm and handed him to Dally.**

**He looked confused. I turned my back to him and ran deeper into the burning church.**

**A few seconds later, the church collapsed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I was sitting in my room on the computer when I decided, 'What the hell. I'll finish the story." I can guarantee that either this chapter or the next one will be the end of this fanfic.

I think I might do a sequel. It was so awesome writing this so should I make a sequel or not? I'm a very indecisive person. :D

Chapter 7

Holy Crap! Holy Crap! Holy Crap!

Ok. Deep breaths. Just calm…down.

…

Ok! How can I calm down when the church is on fire, little kiddies are stuck inside, and it's my entire freaking fault?! The answer is, I can't!

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard Dally screaming for Ponyboy and Johnny, who apparently were running towards the church…

WERE THEY INSANE?!

"PONYBOY, JOHNNY, GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" I screamed, running after my suicidal best friends.

By the time I had caught up with them, they were hopping inside the church through the window. I wasted no time in jumping in after them. They were so dead after we got out of here.

_If we get out of here._

No! No! Bad Conscious! BAD! I shook my head. I ran deeper into the church, turning my head everywhere. I couldn't see them anymore. The smoke was getting much too thick. And by the sound the rafters were making, the roof wasn't going to last very long either.

I squinted trying to see my surroundings.

"Ponyboy! J- *cough*Johnny!" I called out, smoke filling my lungs. It was like 10 too many cigarettes.

No one answered me. I managed to hear someone screaming outside. It kind of sounded like the roof was- My thoughts were interrupted by the church shaking a bit. Oh shit.

I looked around trying to find Pony and Johnny. I finally saw them near the back of the church, pushing the screaming kids into Dally arms who was standing outside near the window. I ran over to them quickly. I coughed a few times, not used to this amount of smoke.

"Guys! T-The roof! We gotta get everyone out." The roof made more noise, proving my point. "NOW!"

Johnny looked hesitant before pushing Pony out the window. "Go Riley! I'll be right behind you!" I looked at him. I was scared, which is a feeling I haven't felt since my dad stabbed, and almost killed me. One of us wasn't going to make it, and it sure as hell was gonna be me before I let anything happen to Johnny.

Before I knew what was happening, I landed on the hard ground outside of the church. I sat up and looked around. Ponyboy had a small burn but he was conscious. Or at least he looked like he was. I couldn't tell because he was covered in soot.

Dally was near the window, looking apprehensive as always. And Johnny was still in the church, nowhere to be seen. Well, I guess that means- wait! Stop! Rewind!

I looked around wildly. Johnny wasn't out here which meant he was still inside the soon-to-be collapsed church. I felt all the color drain away from my face. Oh, shit.

I looked at the window, hoping Johnny would jump out and pass out like the rest of us. He didn't.

I looked at Ponyboy who was apparently conscious since he was running towards the window again. My eyes widened on their own accord.

"P-Ponyboy?! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Going to get Johnny!" he said, turning towards the window.

I pulled him back by his arm and handed him to Dally.

He looked confused. I turned my back to him and ran back into the burning church.

A few seconds later, the church collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

OKKKKKK SO! I decided to finish it in this chapter! :D Oh, and since I promised, there will be some PonyOC Smutt/Fluff, whatever you want to call it.

OH! I still need to know if there should be a sequel! I'm also not going to say what the life/death poll is currently at. You're just going to have to find out! XDDDD!

Just to tell you, Riley will be in two life or death situations. Obviously she won't die in the first one or else she wouldn't be able to go through the second one. Get it? Of course you do. The first one is coming up in like… well it depends how fast you read, but it's near the beginning. The other would obviously be close but not quite near the ending. Savvy? Great.

Chapter 8

All there was, was black. The dark inkiness had taken over my mind since there really wasn't anything to look at. I was just laying here, or was I floating? Eh, it didn't matter. I felt like I had all the time in the world. I was finally at… what's it called? Uhm, I think it's called peace? Yea, that's it. Peace.

I closed my eyes, or were they already closed? It was kind of hard to tell when there was nothing but black. I sighed quietly before trying to sink deeper into the relaxing back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A laughing voice called out to me. It sounded so familiar.

My eyes widened as I turned towards the voice. Blue eyes identical to my own stared back at me. It was a woman with long blonde hair to mid-back and the same blue eyes as my own. She stood there, smiling.

I couldn't breathe. "M-Mom?" I whimpered. The woman smiled lovingly and nodded, holding her arms out to me. I ran towards her, letting her warm arms wrap around me in an embrace. She looked the same as before she died. Young and beautiful.

Tears ran down my face for the first time in years. I lost count of how many. I smiled up at her happily. "Mom." She blinked away tears of her own before holding me at arm's length.

She laughed. "You look so different sweetie." For a moment, she frowned. "You hair is the same as I remember. Black and to your shoulders. But your eyes, they're cold and distant. What happened?" She asked me.

I looked into her eyes, knowing I couldn't lie to her. "You left."

She pulled me into another crushing hug before whispering in my ear. "I was always with you. I never left." I shook from sheer joy before looking around again.

"Mom?" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She asked, a bit surprised.

I looked up at her. I wanted the truth and I knew she wouldn't lie to me. "Am I dead?" I said so lowly, I feared she didn't hear me.

She smiled a relieved smile. "No. You almost were. When you started sinking deeper into the darkness, what you were really doing was giving into death. I couldn't stand by and watch that happen. You have a whole life ahead of you. Especially with someone, oh I don't know, named Ponyboy, perhaps?"

My eyes widened. "W-what?! What about him? There's nothing between him and I! I mean, I'm two years his senior!" I freaked out a little bit.

Her mother looked down at her. "So? Age doesn't matter. And admit it, you've always liked him more than just a friend." She teased.

I pouted and crossed my arms, turning away from her. "Yea, whatever. I think I'd like to wake up right about now." I muttered.

My mother laughed, her voice sounding like bells that cut through the darkness. "That's for you to decide. You can wake up whenever you want, or you can die. Either way, I'll support you decision." She leaned down to my ear. "Though I must state my opinion. I want you to live. You haven't been living to your full potential. Your smart, go back to school, go to college. Do something with your life."She said warmly. Just as she finished speaking, she started to fade into the black that surrounded us. "Keep fighting though. I can't stop you from doing the thing you love." And with that she was gone.

It was a little ironic though. Whenever I thought about her in my free time, I figured she would be lecturing me about how fighting was wrong and that I could get hurt. I shrugged to myself. Oh well. I looked around and sat down. It was much too dark. I closed my eyes and focused. On what, I'm not quite sure really. Something just told me to concentrate, on nothingness. Strange, but I'll listen to anything.

Within seconds, the black around me faded away. Almost as if I was being awoken from a deep sleep. I groaned softly and blinked. Everything was white. I rolled my eyes. Great.

I slowly sat up. Looking around I found I was in a hospital room. Not one thing in the room was white. The walls, ceilings, floors, sheets, clothes. Everything! How annoying. I looked over towards the window when a sleeping figure caught my eye. Ponyboy.

I tilted my heads sideways. "Ponyboy?" I whispered, nudging his arm. "Pony?" I asked a bit louder. He didn't even stir. I sighed and pulled my hand back and slapped the back of his head. "Wake up Pony!"

He shot up like a cat in water. "What? What?" He asked looking around wildly. I held back my snickers of amusement when I saw his hair. It looked like a chicken's ass.

Pffft. Snicker. Haha. Chicken's ass.

I looked at him to see he was staring at me with obvious surprise. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit creeped out. "I waved at him. "You ok Pon- OOF!" I coughed. Jesus, I didn't see that coming.

Pony was basically lying on me, holding me in a death grip. I pat his back and smoothed down his hair. "Eh, Pony? What's the big deal? It's not like I'm dead or nothin'." I said.

He looked at me with his big, greenish-grey eyes before hugging me tighter. "You almost were." He said, burying his head in my stomach.

I rolled my eyes before realizing what he said. "What did you say Pony?" I asked. Did I really almost let myself leave the gang just because I felt the least but peaceful? Wow, I'm a hypocrite.

He mumbled into my stomach but I knew what he said. "It's alright Pony, I ain't going nowhere." I stretched, pushing him slightly off of me. I looked down at him as he cuddled into my side. "You look you haven't slept in days." I looked around. "And where's the rest of the gang? Too busy to see lil' ole me?" I asked, pouting.

Pony opened his eyes slightly. "I haven't slept cause everyone's been worryin' about you and Johnny. Soda, Darry, and Steve are at work, Johnny you and Dally are in the hospital, and Two-bit's gone to go check on Johnny and Dally."

I blinked. "Oh." Silence. "Wait! Johnny and Dally are hurt?! Are they alright? Please tell me their alright!" Pony must have been half asleep cause he jumped almost a foot in the air when I yelled.

"Calm down Rye! Dally's fine, just a burn on his arm is all. You had 3 broken ribs and a cracked shoulder blade and Johnny…Well, he made it out better than he would have if you weren't there." He purposely tried not to make eye contact with me. I squinted. He wasn't telling me everything, I could tell.

"What happened to Johnny?" I ground out through clenched teeth. He gulped silently, looking everywhere but at me.

"Well, he um… cracked his back and has a few bad burns on his neck. The rafter that fell on you guys would have broken his back and he would have died, but you pushed him out of the way, mostly and took a little of the blow too." He looked a little awed, which was kinda creepy. Johnny looked up to Dally and worshipped the ground he walked on. He tried to be just like him. But Pony was different.

He once told me that he was different than Johnny in that way. He didn't worship me like I was a god or nothin', but he did admire me somethin' awful. I stood up to Darry and Dally without flinching and even beat Steve at arm wrestling. Said he was amazed I could do that.

My answer should have made him stop admiring me, but I guess it just made him look up to me even more. My exact words when he told me this was, "You could do it too kid. Steve has a big ego, but if your will to win is bigger than his head, you'll win. Plus, Darry wouldn't hurt someone he considered family unless he was pissed, and Dal is like my brother. I'm really not that different than other broads around here. Except for maybe the way I dress." I almost laughed out loud when I thought about how I answered him. I probably didn't realize back then that what he admired about me was my courage, or recklessness as Darry says.

My statement only encouraged the kid more. I sighed. Poor kid. I hypnotized him. I looked down at Pony to see he was sleeping. I smiled slightly down at him. I tried to get off the bed but he just nuzzled farther into my side. I rolled my eyes.

10 Minutes later

Finally! Jesus! That kid's stronger than he looks. I shook my head and got dressed. It didn't look like Ponyboy was gonna get up anytime soon, so I pulled on a pair of tight, straight-legs jeans, a white t-shirt, and my infamous black leather jacket. I didn't need shoes since I wasn't leaving the hospital.

I made my way to the front desk, asking which room Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston were in. The woman looked nice enough, until she found out my name. Then she just glared at me and begrudgingly asked me to follow her. We made our way to their rooms at a fast pace. Me, because I wanted to see my two friends, and her because she wanted to get the hell away from me as soon as possible. When we got to the room, she turned to walk away when I grabbed her arm. Maybe it's about time I listen to my mother. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, considering she was almost half my height.

I smiled politely at her. "Thank you." Before walking into the room. I waited for a minute before hearing her heals click down the hallway. I grinned like a cat. She lead me to Daly's room. Oh, this should be fun.

I saw him glaring at the wall with his evil stare, holding Two-bits prized switch-blade. I blinked before my grin returned to my face. _Why would Two-bit give him that?_ I shrugged slightly. Oh well.

"Heya Dally!" I smiled happily at my annoyed friend. "How are youuuu?" He glared at me.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly.

I blinked and sighed. "Ok, what's wrong?"

He looked at me seriously. "Johnny's hurt. There's gonna be a rumble tonight**.** You comin'?"

I jumped slightly at his still angry tone before laughing happily. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it! Assuming that your gonna use Two-bits switch to get out of the hospital, you mind breaking me out too?"

He looked at me confused. "Your in the hospital? What are you doing in here then? Your supposed to be resting!" He mumbled angrily. I shrugged.

"Oh please mother!"I said mockingly. "I think I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me before asking me something I really didn't want me to. "What's you damage?"

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Come one Riley! Lie!

I shrugged innocently, and flinched a bit from the cracked shoulder blade. Dally thankfully didn't notice. "Just a broken rib Dally. Nothing serious."

Dally looked at me, trying to see if I was lying. I kept my face calm and collected.

He eyed me again before sighing. "Yea, I'll get you out. You better not be lying to me, ya hear ya little shit?" I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I tackled him, making sure not to knick myself on the knife. "OH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

To say Dally was shocked was an understatement. Ever since the talk with my mom, I changed. I showed emotion now but that didn't mean I wasn't as badass as before. All in all, I felt a bit stronger in some ways. I flinched as I hit one of my ribs. But weaker in others I suppose.

Ponyboy's POV (cuz I know you want it :D)

I groaned quietly, not remembering where I was. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. I rubbed my forehead trying to remember how I ended up in here. I squeezed my eyes shut before the events of however long ago came to mind. Riley had woken up and I had fallen asleep on the bed with her.

The thought immediately made me blush. I looked around but I couldn't find Riley anywhere. I started to panic. Where was she?

I shook my head. Why am I worrying so much, she's tuff, she'll be fine.

I sighed and thought over what happened.

Why do I care so much. Could it be that…no…I couldn't…like her….

Could I?

(Ugh! I can't keep writing! It's killing me! T_T)


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, first I wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter up when I said I would. My computer was being stupid and had just, completely turned off, and wouldn't turn back on. I know how stupid is that? Well, Anyways, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I got pretty far in this chapter, the next one will be out as soon as possible. Probably later today. After school.**

**P.S. There will be a sequel…I think…Hmmm. You will have to find out for yourself ;)**

**Chapter 9**

**Riley's POV**

Walking out of the hospital doors, I stretched my arms. I looked around, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Man it sure feel good to be out of that place." I said to Dally as he came out behind me.

Rolling his eyes skyward he turned to me. "Your only out because I threatened the nurse." I sighed deeply and cracked my neck.

"Yeah, well, either way we're out," I started down the road, Dally walking besides me. "The rumble doesn't start until tonight. What are we gonna do till then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Cause havoc as usual, I guess." He breathed deeply, relaxing slightly.

I shook my head, "Nah, that would be boring. Besides, now is the only time I have to get a new switchblade. Might as well go get one before the rumble, or else I'll get my ass kicked."

Dally snickered under his breath, "As usual." I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, haha. Your funny," I said sarcastically. "Hey Dally?" I asked, not looking him in the eyes.

He turned his head towards me, a slightly curious look on his face. "What?"

He obviously saw the color drain from my face because he walked closer to me.

"D-do- *cough* Do you think Johnny is gonna be alright?" I asked, trying to hide my stutter.

He looked a bit shocked at the question before looking straight ahead. "I don't know Riley. I really don't know." We were silent for the rest of the walk. I haven't told you about how Johnny had faired after the church fire. I had managed to get out okay, pretty banged up though, as you know. But Johnny, sweet little ole Johnny, had gotten rendered unconscious and-... Well, he was worse than I was.

He had broken his arm and shattered one of his hips. It could have been worse though. The beam that had fallen on the both of us was meant to hit Johnny's back, breaking his spine, rendering him useless and on the brink of death. Needless to say, he would have died. I had managed to push him away just enough to keep that from happening, but he was still the more wounded of the two of us.

When I had asked Dally if he thought Johnny was gonna be okay, I wasn't asking if he thought Johnnycakes was gonna die. We know for a fact that he's not, but we are still worried. Who knows what will happen in this cracked up city. No one knows, that's who.

When we reached the Curtis's house, we could hear conversations going on inside. I could tell that it was Pony, Two-bit, and Steve. I made my way inside in time to see an egg flying at me. I quickly moved out of the way before it could hit me.

"Hey! What are you doing? Look what you did! Made me drop my eggs, drop my spoon."

I laughed quietly.

Two-bit stared at Pony before saying, "Oh look at the blonde haired monkey!"

Steve walked around Pony laughing along with Two-bit, "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it in the paper," he said looking down at the city newspaper, "Hey, tell me Ponyboy. What's it like bein' a hero, man?"

Pony through a cleaning rag on the oven, "a what?" he asked irritated.

"A hero, man! You know, like a, like a, big shoty--," He paused, "beer for breakfast there Two-bit?"

I rolled my eyes at Dally who was just standing there bored. "As usual. I don't see why you're so shocked Steve." I mumbled walking past him and grabbing Two-bit's beer. I took a sip before looking at their shocked face. Looking around confused, I asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You." Two-bit said.

I raised my eyebrow, just like he taught me. "Well, I see that, but why are you guys doin' that?"

It was Ponyboy who spoke. "Well, uh, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

I looked at the three of them blankly before laughing my ass off. "A-Are you kidding me? That's why? Jesus Christ!" I managed to say before leaning against the wall in hysterics.

Steve huffed angrily before walking into the living room.

"Seriously Riley! You have a cracked shoulder blade and how many broken ribs? You should still be in the hospital!" Uh oh. Thanks a lot Steve! I looked around trying to find an escape route before Dally blew his top.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY ONE BROKEN RIB!"

I winced. Too late. I laughed nervously, "W-Well, Dally, ya know, um, uh, see ya later Pony!" I darted out of the house, jumping the fence and running as fast as I could away from Dally.

"NO! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LYING, TWO-FACED BITCH!" I heard him call after me.

Ah shit shit shit shit! "No!"

"Come on! I'm Not gonna hurt ya!"

"Then why are you chasing me?!"

"You'll see when you stop running!"

"I'd rather not!"

After about 20 minutes of running. Screaming, and tripping, Dally and I made a deal. I could go to the rumble, but I had to look after Pony.

Groaning, I sat on the curb in front of the Curtis's. "But whyyy?! I don't want to!"

"I don't care. You have to. I'm not gonna look after him, and although Darry and Soda are gonna be there, they will probably have their hands full."

I snorted softly, looking up at his face, "Since when did you care?"

He grinned at me. "Oh, I don't. But this is one way to show him that you," he smile turned evil, "LIKE him!" I paled. I felt all the blood rush to my feet.

I slowly looked at him again from where I was staring at the ground. "W-what? What are you t-talking about?" Right as I had opened my mouth to answer, the blood rushed back to my face, leaving a bright blush on my cheeks.

Dally's expression turned sly. "Oh, I think you know. Now, I'm gonna go steal a new switchblade for you. Need anything else?"

I gulped slightly, handing him some money. "A pack of cancer sticks wouldn't be so bad." He nodded, taking the money.

Before he turned fully to walk away, he looked down at me. "Tell him kid."

Needless to say I was shocked. "Y-Yeah, ok I will." As soon as he walked off, I let out a sigh of relief. "Eventually."

I shivered, before heading inside.

I looked up at the sky and smiled.

_Almost time for the rumble._

Flipping off the Curtis's front porch I followed the rest of the gang towards the lot. That was where the rumble was going to take place.

We were flipping, twisting, and dancing our way down the street, trying to have a good time before the rumble started. I laughed quietly. It was definitely working.

*A. for the interruption, but it is 6 minutes to midnight. I have class tomorrow =(*

Finally, reching the lot, Darry was greeting Tim Shepard and his gang of misfits. I grinned when I saw him and before he could notice me I jumped on top of him and barked out a laugh. "Hey there Timmy ole pal. How've ya been?"

His look of irritation turned quickly into one of surprise and…happiness? Eh, I don't know anymore.

Tim smirked at me before flipping me over his shoulder, "I've been alright. What have you been up to, little buddy?"

I coughed out a small laugh before grimacing. "Could be better. Recently broke a few ribs so your not really helping my cause."

Quickly putting me back on my feet, he looked me over a few times before looking me in the eyes. Or, trying to. I was looking anywhere but at him, Plus, I was hiding behind Dally by then, laughing sheepishly.

"Ribs? With an S? How many?"

I glance around, trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Oh you know, one, maybe 3 or 4 tops. Mmmmm, maybe five." I muttered, nonchalantly.

Before Timmy could blow his top at me for coming to the rumble, mustangs began pulling up, 5 or 6 Socs coming out of each, some were even drunk.

All of the Greasers on one side of the lot, and the Socs on the other. For a moment we stood there, staring each other down and talking trash.

After what seemed like forever of spitting insults at each other, Darry finally declared that he would take on anybody. There was some shuffling and moving on the Soc's side before a big football player stepped up. "I'll have a go Darry."

If it was even possible, Darry's eyes turned even colder at the sight of his ex-best friend. "Paul."

I stood protectively beside Pony, watching what was taking place between the leaders, before finally, the first punch was thrown. If you haven't figured it out, I pity you. I threw the first punch at some buff looking crack head. Total chaos ensued. Beating, ripping, scratching, punching, kicking, everything was seen in this rumble. This was one of the most aggressive rumbles I had ever been a part of. Though, you can imagine why. This fight wasn't just to get our anger out, this was a fight over territory.

I grabbed a soc that was heading towards Pony and I socked him in the mouth. As he fell to the ground, I straddled him, punching the tar out of his face before he lost consciousness. Soc after Soc came after me and each one fell. After finishing off the latest one that was lying in a bloody heap in the middle of the clearing, I looked around, searching for Ponyboy. I finally caught sight of him getting ruthlessly kicked in the head by a Soc. Anger flooded through me. If that Soc thought he could get away with hurting the boy of my drea- I mean Pony, he was sadly mistaken. I quickly pounced on him, tackling him to the ground in a headlock. He struggled to flip us over but I jammed my elbow in to his collarbone, hearing a sickening crack as I made contact with it.

The Soc screamed in pain before fainting from the pain. I quickly stood up and ran over to my friend. He was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. I lightly slapped his cheek. "Come on Pony, your gonna be alright."

I don't know what took me over at that moment, but I found myself leaning closer to Ponyboy. My lips brushed his before completely pressing against them. He responded, kissing me deeper. My eyes widened. I thought he would be unconscious by then. Too shocked to move, his lips never left mine. Finally getting a hold of myself, I pulled away, looking in shock at the object of my affection as he lay in my arms.

He smiled weakly up at me. "Hey Riley."He managed to say, his voice a bit hoarse.


	10. Chapter 10

Uh, wow ok haha *sarcastic laugh* uhm yes I know it is impossible to run or scream *when did Riley ever scream in this story…or really run for that matter in the last chapter? She just jumped like, once.*with five broken ribs. (I'm replying to a reviewer) Maybe that's because she doesn't have five broken ribs. It says in chapter, uh 8 I think, that she had 3 broken ribs and a SLIGHTLY*VERY slightly* cracked shoulder blade, which at most would only get really sore. And plus, 1 rib was ACTUALLY broken, It was the lowest rib on the right side, a simple fracture of another (slight crack throughout the middle) and the third was a bit bent *you know, like how when you sprain something or pop it out of place, it moves? That's what it was* I love putting details but this is ridiculous. She was kidding when she said 5. Hence the awkward way she was saying it. Also, there is a reason it is called FANFICTION! You twist things around and make it basically your OWN story. If you have a problem, don't read. I clearly stated I don't accept flamers. No offence, but I'm in a bad mood.

Polls:

Johnny:

Live- 6

Die- 2

I'm not putting up the Riley's life poll yet cause well, she doesn't necessarily get into that situation in this chapter so…well the next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Thank you to all reviewers who have supported me from the very beginning! =) (Ex. Iluvthe80s)

Alright, let's get this chapter started!

Chapter 10- Final Chapter

_My lips brushed his before completely pressing against them. He responded, kissing me deeper. My eyes widened. I thought he would be unconscious by then. Too shocked to move, his lips never left mine. Finally getting a hold of myself, I pulled away, looking in shock at the object of my affection as he lay in my arms._

_He smiled weakly up at me. "Hey Riley."He managed to say, his voice a bit hoarse._

I laughed awkwardly, watching as the Socs started to retreat, heading back towards their Mustangs. I felt heat rushing to my face. I looked anywhere but at him. "H-Hey Ponyboy. What's up? You scared me for a minute there, ya know?"

He looked around shyly before meeting my silver-blue eyes with his own green-gray. "Was that real or was it just me dreaming?"

Before I could reply, Pony and I were being ripped up off the ground by a pair of firm arms. Dally. "Dall? What are you doing?" I asked.

He just ignored me as he continued to push Pony and I into what looked to be Buck's T-Bird.

"Dally, seriously, where are we going?" I repeated when he put the car in drive.

He stared at the road before answering, "The hospital." I blinked rapidly in confusion. The hospital? There was no reason to go there besides for Johnny, and he didn't look too happy about going either.

"The hospital?" Pony asked, his head resting against the back seat, trying not to move his head too much. "Why are we going there?"

I looked at Dally from my peripheral vision. "Is this about Johnny, Dally?"

He stayed quiet, staring blankly at the road before him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he answered.

"Yeah." I looked at him. He must have seen the confusion displaying on my face because he continued. "It's about Johnny. He's getting worse." My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Worse?!" I tried to control my labored breathing. I could feel my blood pounding in my veins, felt the slight twinge of pain from my shoulder, and could hear my ribs moving painfully in my torso.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The back of my eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

"H-How," I coughed swiftly trying to get rid of my stutter. I had to act strong for Pony who was looking as if someone had just hit him. "How can he get worse? I mean, he just broke a leg and had his hip shattered. Of course that's awful, but it's not life threatening. The worst thing that could happen to him in that condition would be him stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life!" "Riley! Calm the fuck down! Your scaring Pony. It's one of the burns he had gotten from the fire. It's gotten infected." I was quiet as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Dally opened his car door and made to get out but I grabbed his jacket sleeve. He turned towards me. I continued to play with the hem of my shirt with my other hand. "Where's the burn?" I asked quietly.

Johnny's life depended on which part of his body was infected. The closer the burn was to the heart, the higher the chance that he would- No! It can't be that bad. Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

Dally hesitated. "It's…" he closed his eyes as if in pain. I watched him silently, taking in the way Johnny's situation affected him. He took a deep, calming breath before opening his eyes again. "The burn, it's on his chest. Near his heart. The infection's spreading. Fast. Riley, he-…he might not make it."

It was then that I saw Dally break. The pain featured in his eyes grew and seemed misty. My own widened. Both at the news and at the sight of one of my best buds, one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa, Dally Winston, was crying.

I looked at him sadly. It wasn't everyday you would see such a tuff hood break past his cold exterior. Actually, you NEVER see a hoods pride broken. Especially not in this city.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't even realize that Dally and Ponyboy were waiting for me to get out of the car. I blushed lightly. "Sorry, my head was up in the clouds." Dally rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Don't get like Pony, now." I laughed as Pony's face turned a bright red. "Oh, don't worry I won't."

We made our way into the hospital, walking right passed the receptionist and heading right for Johnny's room. Dally and I helped Pony walk the rest of the way to the room when he nearly collapsed in the hallway.

I gently pushed Pony onto Dallas before rushing into the room, taking the seat set up next to Johnny's hospital bed. I grabbed his hand softly. I didn't want to hurt him or anything.

"Johnny? Johnny-baby?" Instead of everyone else in the group, I called Johnny Johnny-baby. "Hey, you awake?"

Johnny groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Riley? Hey, what's up?" He started coughing as I let him lean against my arm. I weakly smiled at him.

"Nothing much Johnny. How are you feeling?" I asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face. He had another coughing fit, looking like he was about to cry.

"Horrible, Riley. There's this burn on my chest and every time I cough, it feels like I'm on fire…again anyways." I smiled briefly at his sense of humor at a time like this before worry clouded my facial features again.

"Yeah, baby I know. I heard. But you're gonna be alright, ya hear? If you don't I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'm gonna do but you're not gonna like it," my voice got more desperate and tearful close to the end of my sentence. I was on the brink of tears. His breathing was already slowing. I couldn't take it anymore and rushed out of the room.

Johnny's POV

I don't know why, but I was starting to get tired. I think I'm… dying. I paled a little at the thought. Riley had just rushed out of the room in tears when my breathing started to slow. I watched sadly as she all but sprinted out. I wish I could do the same. I had to get out of this somehow. I wanted to live.

I coughed slightly. I looked over at Ponyboy who looked like he wanted to follow Riley. I sighed.

"You know," I looked over at Dally weakly, "they wrote editorials about you in the paper. About how you saved those kids. We're all proud of you Johnny." I smiled and nodded slightly at him. I could feel my strength leaving me so I turned towards where Pony was standing. "Ponyboy," I gasped out. "S-s-stay gold Ponyboy," I paused, almost gasping for air. My lungs felt as if they were failing me. "Stay gold."

And with that, darkness over came me.

Riley's POV

I was sitting outside the hospital, crying my eyes out. I never thought I would see Johnny so…dead in the sense of the word. He was pale and parts of his body still had soot on them. I took a shaky breath, trying to get myself together. I stood walking slowly back to the entrance.

I walked to the door, taking a deep breath. _You can do this Riley! He's not so bad. He'll get better…I hope. _No! Bad thoughts! I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I opened the door just as Dally stormed out. I looked at his back confused. What the hell? I shook my head slowly, still looking at his retreating back.

I turned back to see Pony still in the room, looking down at Johnny, sobbing quietly. I walked beside him and rested my arm on his shoulders. "Ponyboy? You alright?" I asked him quietly, so I didn't surprise him. He sniffled quietly before looked at me, his head slightly bowed. "He's gone Riley. He's gone." His voice faded into a whisper, but I still heard him. I stood in shock.

Johnny? No, he wasn't gone. He- he was here. Well, I mean he is here. He's not dead. He can't be. He's so much stronger than death.

I briskly made my way over to Johnny's bedside. My eyes flooded with tears as I looked down on his body. Before I could control myself, the tears I'd been holding back rushed down my face like waterfalls. I started sobbing as quietly as possible as I laid my head down on his chest. It wasn't until that exact time that I noticed something. A heart beat.

Ponyboy's POV

I cried silently as I watched another JD, hood, Greaser, whatever you want to call her, break down. She was crying silently at first because I saw wet marks on Johnny's chest. Then, she full out cried, lying her head down on Johnny's chest as sobs ripped through her body. I looked at the ground, hearing only the sound of Riley's and my own teardrop's hitting the tile floor. A few moments went by before I heard Riley look down at Johnny with a surprised squeak. I looked at her curiously. What was up with her?

She turned around quickly to face me, wet tracks running down her face and her eyes red and swollen. "P-Ponyboy. He's…"She looked back down at Johnny's body. "Alive." She whispered breathily.

Emogurl12345: I hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Final Chapter!**

**Recap: **

"**Ponyboy? You alright?" **

"**He's gone Riley. He's gone." **

**I briskly made my way over to Johnny's bedside.**

**I started sobbing as quietly as possible as I laid my head down on his chest.**

"**P-Ponyboy. He's…"She looked back down at Johnny's body. "Alive." She whispered breathily.**

**End Recap.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

**My head shot up at her words, tears still falling down my face. **

"**A-alive? But, he was dead not a moment ago. No, no. Riley, he's dead." His voice faded to a whisper. "He's gotta be."**

**I saw her shake her head at me angrily. "He's not! I'm being serious. Get over here and see for yourself!"**

**I sighed and made my way back towards Johnny's side. I looked down at his face forlornly. His face was as white as the bed he was laying on. I sighed and shook my head, but before I could turn and run, Riley grabbed my wrist and slammed my head down on Johnny's chest. **

**Oof. Well ow. Before I could yell at Riley for almost breaking my neck, a sound stopped me. A heartbeat. Johnny's heartbeat. I looked at Johnny-cake's face in shock. He was alive. He was just sleeping. I sighed deeply, tears running down my face for the second time. But this time, they weren't sad tears, no, these were the tears of happiness. I couldn't believe he was still alive! Dally will be- Dally! Oh no!**

**I looked over at Riley, alarmed. "Riley! Dally thinks Johnny is dead!" I didn't need to say more as I saw her face whiten. **

"**Shit!" she screamed and ran out in pursuit of the hard-headed greaser.**

**Riley's POV**

**Shit! Shit shit shit shit SHIT! I looked around the outside of the hospital for Dally. When I couldn't find him, I bolted down the street at full speed. "Dally! Where the fuck are you?! You better not do anything stupid, ya hear?!" I screamed, even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me.**

**I kept running, my legs screaming for rest, but I wouldn't give up. I looked almost everywhere when all of a sudden, the sound of police sirens reached my ears. "No!" I knew what was happening. Dally was in some kind of shit. 'I need to get to Dally. NOW!' I screamed hysterically in my mind. Although I was looking around in hysterics already, I had to keep up my reputation as a cool, calm, bitch. So I couldn't start screaming to myself where people could see me.**

**I ran until I reached a street close to the park. I looked ahead of me and saw Dally running from the cops, an unloaded gun in one hand, and a bag of money in the other. **

**I started to run even faster towards him when I heard the police men start to shoot. I had just managed to tackle him to the ground when one of the fat ass's bullets hit my gut. I winced and had to hold back a scream. Everything was happening in slow motion. I could feel another bullet pierce me as I finally hit the ground, protecting Dally's body with my own. **

"**No! It's not loaded!"**

"**Stop!!!"**

**I could barely hear the shouts over the sounds of the guns.**

"**Don't!"**

"**No! PLEASE!" **

"**STOP IT! THEY'RE JUST KIDS!!!"**

"**You stupid idiot! You stupid FREAKS!"**

**I coughed violently. I could taste something metallic coming from my mouth. Finally, the bullets stopped. I took another shallow breath. The voices from before were getting closer, and I could feel Dally moving quickly before sitting next to me. **

"**Riley! RILEY! Hey, you alright, man? Shit! She's bleeding!" I heard Dally shout. He had one of his hands over what I assumed was a bullet hole in my gut. I could feel it gushing blood like a river.**

"**Riley!" What was with everyone screaming my name? Couldn't they just shut up? **

"**She's just a kid you fucking idiots!" Ugh. I think that was Two-shit. I mean, Two-bit. I tried to open my eyes. I could hear screaming. Who was screaming? They sounded hurt.**

**I stopped moving. "AHHHH! GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKERS!!" Oh. It was me. I started coughing again, blood flowing out of my mouth. I could feel my consciousness leaving me. My already blurry vision was going black. No, I couldn't black out now. I had to tell Dally!**

"**D-Dall-y?" Everything was quiet. He probably didn't hear me because the next second he was screaming his lungs out at me.**

"**Don't worry girlie! You're gonna be ok, ya hear? You didn't fucking beat the shit outta me for fucking nothing! You ain't gonna die! If you die, WHAT WILL I BE, HUH?!"**

**Ugh. "S-shut up Dall. I-I'm tryin' to tell ya," I coughed again, "tha-that Johnny's alive you s-s-stupid motherfucker."**

**I could hear him inhale sharply before shaking me. **

"**Hey. HEY! Stay the fuck awake you little shit! Why did you get in they way?!?!"**

**I was drifting between life and death when I answered. "Cause' Johnny woulda needed ya. No one needs me. It's better this way." and with that, everything was dark.**

* * *

**I was floating. Not standing or sitting just… floating. Everywhere around me was dark. No light. No sounds. Just the inky black. **

'**Where the fuck am I?' I thought, before memories filled my head. 'I was here before. After the church fire. And my mom-…my mom was here.' **

**Without my notice I was getting deeper into the black of death. I started shaking violently. 'NO! I'm not gonna go through this again!" I was struggling to get away when I noticed a bright light seemingly far away. Shit, if that's fucking heaven, I'm dead. 'NO NO NO NO NO! I'm not gonna die yet!' I very slowly started to break free of the blackness's death grip. No pun intended. It was harder than last time to get free. 'I'M…NOT…GONNA,' my arms were free now, 'DIE,' now my legs, 'HEREEE AGH!' and I was now free. **

**With deep breaths I felt insanely exhausted. 'Not. Pant. gonna. pant. die. pant. here." I repeated.**

**The light was still coming towards me. It seemed to pick up it's pace now that I was free. I'm not gonna lie. I'm fucking scared shitless. But I know I can't run anymore. 'If death wants me,' I closed my eyes and held my arms out, 'then it can take me.' Then, I felt the light hit me full on. And, once again, my mind went blank.**

* * *

**I could feel my eyes fluttering. 'What the heck? I-…I thought I was dead… Maybe I am but, then why can I feel my eyes opening?'…. 'and why can I hear crying?' It's strange. I can hear sniffles and a wetness hitting my cheeks, though I know for a fact that I am not crying….**

**I know it's not the time, but I am slightly pissed. 'Who the fuck is crying on me?! It's getting really annoying with the 'drip drip drip' thing!'**

**My eyes opened more and I could see the face of all my friends, even Johnny and Dally, crying their eyes out. I moved very slightly so as not to alert them to my presence. I didn't want to get in the way of their grief for someone. I wonder who it could be. I tilted my head and looked around the room. No one else.**

**Realization dawned on me as I remembered last night's events…Wait…was that last night? Crap. I don't remember. I shook my head and tried to sit up a little more but a few sharp pain spasms hit me. One in my guy, the other closer to my heart. It hurts like hell! And man, this time I didn't hold back my scream.**

"**YOW! BITCH MOTHER FUCKING MONKEY SHIT BITCH ASS! GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"**

**Everyone looked up shocked at seeing me holding my whole upper body like I was holding a baby. They looked… speechless. When the pain settled down, I looked over at them. **

"**So…" I grinned. "What did I miss?"**

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV**

**I was crying. A lot. If you don't know what for, well I'll tell ya. **

**A few weeks ago, my love- I mean, my girlfrie- *cough cough*, my FRIEND, Riley had been shot while she was protecting my other good friends Dally. She had been hit in the gut and one bullet was very close to her heart. So close that it actually stopped bleeding. **

**Anyways, my family and I had been sitting in our living room with all of our gang minus Riley. Even Johnny was their. He had miraculously healed, only bearing a few jagged scars that even told that their had been an accident. Needless, to say, Johnny was a Riley fan… he likes her now. I…I usually wouldn't admit this to anybody but it's not like anybody could hear me inside my head. I'm in love with Riley Sinfeld. And seeing Johnny talk about her like she was the love of his life… well, it stirred up something I haven't felt in so long. Jealousy.**

**Back to the story anyways. We had been hanging out when the phone rang. It was a doctor at the hospital saying that the treatments for Riley hadn't worked, and she had died in mid-surgery.**

**We ran as fast as possible to see her before she was sent to the morgue. So here we are, staring at her ghost white face, not a sound coming from her. We all looked down in respect, all crying. Even Dally, which shocked me. He was grateful she had saved his life. Everyone had something they were thankful to Riley for.**

**Sodapop- Riley had been his first kiss when they were younger. He was thankful to that, because the next day his ex-girlfriend sandy came up to him and kissed him. That usually doesn't seem like much, but if Riley and him hadn't kissed, he would have never worked up the courage to kiss Sandy. Or any girl for that matter.**

**Dally- She saved his life when he wasn't thinking clearly.**

**Johnny- She saved his life inside of the burning church. He would have been dead by now if she hadn't.**

**Steve- She helped Steve's dad teach Steve how to fix up cars. He was now the best mechanic you could find.**

**Two-bit- She came up with his nickname. That alone was enough to get him to befriend her. They were known as the 'Dynamic Duo' because of their pranks and theft ability.**

**Darry- Riley had slipped Darry some money when things got tight. One time, when we were $5 short of paying the bills, she went behind everyone's back, stole $100 bucks from the grocery store on the Soc's side of town, and slipped it inside of Darry's back pocket. We haven't had that bad of a money problem in a while because of her.**

**And for me, well, she's protected me. Through everything. I'm in love with her, and I always will be.**

**I heard a little bit of shuffling but I figured it was one of the others moving around. A few moments later, I heard a pained yell.**

"**YOW! BITCH MOTHER FUCKING MONKEY SHIT BITCH ASS! GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"**

**I looked up in shock to see Riley with her arms wrapped around her chest in pain. For a few seconds all I could do was stare. She looked up at us, blinking quickly. She grinned when she saw us. Then, she locked eyes with me. I could feel my heart beating furiously and I looked into her deep blues. **

"**So…" She grinned up at us. "What did I miss?"**

**I couldn't help the happy smile that came onto my face. I launched myself onto her, careful not to hit her bullet wounds, and kissed her deeply on the lips. She gasped lightly. I pulled away and sighed in relief.**

"**Thank goodness." I said, smiling happily. I looked behind me to see everyone smiling. They then walked out to wait outside the room. I smiled again and blushed. I looked at Riley's face to see an expression I've never seen on her face before. Love. I kissed her again, hesitantly slipping my tongue into her mouth. **

**Ponyboy's and Riley's POV**

'**So this is what it's like to be in love.'**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This was the final chapter! WOOHOO! Anyways, I know it doesn't matter but the poll for Riley's life had been:**

**Live- 6**

**Die- 5**

**And the poll for the sequel is…:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 1**

**So yes there will be a sequel. =D I hope you like my story. PLEASE READ& REVIEW!**


End file.
